Before The Wheels of Destiny Began To Turn
by bri is spiffy
Summary: Rei Fujioka loves music, its like her connection to her dead mother Kotoko. At her first performance she meets an arrogant boy, Ichirou Yoshida who calls her 'amateur'. Rei and Rou's lives will intertwine. Prelude to my Destiny's story, READ IT FIRST.
1. Meeting

**A/N: So this little prelude is going to be focused on Rei and Ichirou (better known as Rou) and their past together. It will most likely skip over some months or years and tell little stories about how Rei affects Rou and his life, making him a better person. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The area backstage was dimly lit, a majority of the light pouring in from beyond the black curtains, from the stage. The girl sat in a chair beside a table on which her violin case was placed. Her long silky dark brown hair flowed down her back, stopping just past her waist, dead straight. Her attentive Irish green eyes, always thought to be too intelligent for an eight year old, scanned the room impatiently.

She was dressed in a china white dress, the skirt pooling out around her and a large red bow tied around the waist, on her feet were shiny black buckled shoes. Rei Fujioka was her name, the youngest daughter of the deceased Kotoko Fujioka. She still had her father; Ranka Fujioka as he liked to be called and her year older sister Haruhi but sometimes she wished her mother was still with them.

A man with 'stage crew' written on his black shirt beckoned her to come forward and Rei eagerly lifted her polished violin from its case and walked over to him. He explained that she was about to go on. Not that she didn't know that already, and she nodded silently. He walked away to organize the other few performers waiting backstage.

Rei hated people like him, people treating her like a child. She often got people mistaking her for someone younger with her cute little face and they'd coo and ask in ridiculous voices, "Do you need help finding your mummy?"

"No, my mother is dead, please stop bringing up bad memories, thank you." She'd reply and walk away, leaving the person staring dumbstruck on the sidewalk.

She didn't care, she only worried for her dad and sister, they were everything to her, oh and her music. To her, sometimes music felt like the only connection she had left to her mother, she had been four years old when she passed away and clung onto every little memory of her she could find.

She gripped the neck of the violin tightly and walked with dignity out onto the stage, the beams of light hitting her and bouncing off her shiny shoes. She stood like a small porcelain doll in the middle of the stage, took a small breath and slid her bow across the strings, a magnificent melody being made. There was only her, no one else but her and her violin. She lost herself in the music, let it take her over and tousle her hair affectionately.

A warm comforting feeling spread through her and her heart sung with joy to the sweet tune. Whenever she played her instrument it was like the walls separating the living and dead fell down and her mother was standing next to her, softly singing along with her harmonious voice. They performed, mother and daughter, a sweet angelic sound that touched the hearts of the people watching in the audience.

And then, like many times before, tears in Rei's eyes, happy tears as her soul wept for her mother to really be there. Reality would strike her down, her tune turning sorrowful like the young girl performing up there was longing for something more. The song came to an end; the last note lingering in the air and applause erupted from the audience. Rei gave a sweeping bow and strode off stage unable to control the eye-to-ear grin on her face.

_I hope dad and mum liked it!_ She thought happily and didn't watch where she was going, bumping into another performer.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized and rubbed where her shoulder had hit.

She had run into a young boy who looked to be about her age. Standing taller than her with a slim figure and porcelain skin. Perceptive caramel coloured eyes stared into hers and she blinked in surprise. The head of thick ash coloured hair cocked to the side as he assessed her and the instrument in her hand. He was a good-looking young boy, already so grown up in his smart but simple attire. He was also holding a violin in his hand, his richer red-brown than Rei's.

His eyes bore into hers. "You were the one who just performed now?" She stared but nodded without a word. He pondered over this silently before speaking again.

"Very amateur." Rei gave him a look to see if he was kidding but his solemn face gave off no humor.

"Excuse me?" She decided to ask in case she had heard him wrong.

Those caramel eyes watched her, "You heard me. Amateur. Unskilled, whatever you want to call it."

She glowered the boy with a scowl, "How rude! You are…. You are…. _A big-headed stupid_!"

The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked, "That's the best thing you could come up with? You're even worse than I thought."

Rei's fingers curled into fists and she pointed towards the stage. "How about you go out there and do better?"

He gave her a charming smile. "Oh if you insist."

The boy was standing where Rei had been only a few minutes ago on the stage. Rei resisted the urge to drop her violin and placed it on the ground, keeping her eyes trained on the stage where the Ash haired boy was playing. His melody, his sorrow, everything. Rei knew it from the first note he played, she couldn't compare to him in the slightest. He was amazing, professional and elegant. She was…. just an amateur.

She hated being wrong but all the evidence was against her. Disheartened, she looked down as she listened to his louder applause, feeling stupid and embarrassed. There were soft footsteps and she knew he was walking past her. The steps stopped just behind her and his quiet voice came.

"I'll help you. With the violin I mean, I can make you better." Rei turned in shock and met the boy's eyes. They weren't cold this time. They were gentle. He gave her a small smile, angelic beyond words.

"You may not have professionalism but you have something the other people here lack, pure passion. You have a deep connection with your instrument and I'm guessing its a link to someone dear?"

Rei nodded once and his smile remained, he held out a hand. "Ichirou Yoshida."

Rei smiled back at him and took his warm hand. "Rei Fujioka."


	2. A Party For Two

The girl standing in an elegantly decorated room placed her polished violin down and stretched her arms, sighing happily. She had been playing all morning and was exhausted now, but it was definitely worth it. She pulled her long dark hair out of the ponytail and it framed her face, hanging to her waist in soft waves. A boy entered the spacious room carrying two drinks and her green eyes flicked to his. Rei smiled at Ichirou and thanked him for the drink.

"You're getting good." He commented nodding towards the Violin and music stand. Rei shrugged and took a small sip of her drink.

"It's only because you're my teacher."

"But of course, I am the best after all."

She rolled her eyes at his egotism, but wasn't bothered by it any more; a whole two years of having him teach her after their fated meeting that night at the performance. They were both ten years old now but Rou hadn't changed a bit.

"You know." She began, lazing across the leather lounge beside him. "It'll be two years since we met soon."

He looked at her, "Oh, it will won't it? I'd forgotten about that."

"We should celebrate it! A party maybe?" She grinned at the idea.

He contemplated this, "A party would be nice. But we'd be the only guests after al it is our meeting we're celebrating."

Rei shrugged, "So? Three's a crowd. Just us, like always."

"And you're sure Haruhi won't mind?" He asked. Rou had come over to my house plenty of times, his parents were pretty laid back, and had met my older sister. Dad had cooed over Rou and kept commenting on how cute we looked together so I stuck to going over to Rou's house instead of mine.

"She does have her own friends you know, she won't care in the slightest." He decided she was telling the truth and agreed.

"What's it like having a sibling?" Rou wondered and Rei looked up in surprise from where she was untangling multicoloured streamers she had brought from her house.

"It's ok I guess. That's a weird question, why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "Curious. I just always wanted an older brother."

"A brother would be nice, I love having Haruhi around though, it's nice to always have someone there you can tell anything."

He nodded. "That's what I'd like most."

Rei grinned. "Well until a brother comes along I'll be there instead."

She flicked her wrist and a roll of red streamer flew out and hit Rou on the head. She giggled and ducked as he threw it back, both of them creating a web of streamers throughout his living room. They rolled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably when they heard a door shutting and looked up, still laughing. Rou's parents, always well dressed and polite, stood in the doorway, staring at their trashed living room.

Mrs. Yoshida, a foreign English lady with long thick hair the same Ash shade as her son raised an eyebrow at the two sheepish looking children amongst the mess on the floor. She chuckled, the sound like bells. "You two seemed to be having some fun.

Rei scrambled to her feet and bowed, "I'm so sorry for the mess we've made Mrs. Yoshida!" She and her husband shared a laugh and Rei peeked up to see Mr. Yoshida's kind smile. He walked forward to pat her on the head.

"Don't you worry about it little miss Rei." He nodded towards where his son was muttering things like 'leave her alone dad' and whispered in her ear. "You're welcome to come around whenever you like, you've been a good influence on Ichirou, he seemed a lot happier since he met you."

Rei blinked. "He is? Oh I mean I don't think I've made that much of a difference."

Mr. Yoshida smiled again. "You my dear don't notice just how much you effect the people around you. You make people change for the better, that's a very special gift Rei."

Rei blushed red and rubbed her head. "I'm sure you're wrong about that, I couldn't possibly do all that."

He chuckled and tousled the young girl's hair. "You're too modest is what you are." He stood up straight once more and his unruly son coughed loudly.

"Dad, can you go now. You're disturbing my friend." He said rudely with a scowl. Mr. Yoshida laughed a loud and ruffled his son's hair. Mr. Yoshida had come to think of the young miss Rei as his daughter, she had brought the passion back into his son's life. She definitely was an intriguing girl.

"Alright, we're going." Rou's father teased and his wife bent down to give her son a kiss on the cheek. "Good night sweetheart." She turned to look at Rei. "I'm assuming you're staying here tonight? I'll get a maid to set up beds in here for both of you."

Rei thanked her and Rou sighed loudly once they were out of earshot. "I thought they'd never leave!" He complained and Rei raised an eyebrow at him. "I like them, they're cool."

He grumbled. "Dad gets too friendly with you, its creepy." Rei laughed at his put out expression and patted him on the head. She gestured towards the living room. "Lets get some sleep, you need it."

Two children tucked into doona's stared up at the high ceiling.

"It didn't really end up being a party did it?" Rei announced and Rou chuckled in agreement. "No, I suppose it didn't."

Rei pouted. "And I was so looking forward to a real party." Rou sat up and looked down at her face in the dim light with a small smile.

"Your birthday." He said and she gave him a confused look.

"What about it?"

"I'll give you a real party on your birthday. I'll take you somewhere special, New York?"

Rei rolled her eyes at him with a laugh. "Come on, you can't take me across the world for my birthday!"

He looked at her not discouraged by her comment. "Why couldn't I? I do have the money, my parents wouldn't mind- they'd come along with your dad and sister, and it would be fun."

Rei rolled onto her side, facing away from him. "Go to sleep Rou." She told him, he was being ridiculously over the top. _New York_? She thought the idea was absurd. Not that she wouldn't like to go, she just couldn't accept such a wonderful gift from him. Especially when he thought nothing of spending all that money on her. Rou was muttering to himself now, Rei realized.

"No… New York isn't right. Florida. Then we can go to Disney World, yes that's perfect." She sighed loudly and clamped a hand over his mouth, he grunted unhappily.

"Please just be quiet and go to sleep. We can talk about my birthday when it's closer."

He grumbled before she realized his mouth but he mumbled a 'yes' before going silent. Rei smiled and rolled closer to him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He whispered back.

"For always being there."

He was silent for a few moments. "I'll always be there, forever and ever. It's like my duty now." She could hear the smile in his voice.

She chuckled to herself and rolled back over, falling fast asleep.


	3. A Horrifying Truth

Rei, her hair swinging freely down her back and shining in the sun, skipped up the steps to the large wooden doors. She turned and waved to her father sitting in his car and watched him drive past the iron gates and down to the road below. She reached up on her toes and pushed the doorbell.

It sounded, the sweet tune playing as she listened carefully, hearing a set of light footsteps approaching. The door pulled open and a tall slim lady with her ash coloured hair piled on top of her head peered out and caught glance of her standing on the doorstep in a emerald dress and black flats.

"Rei darling! You're a little early!" She exclaimed and ushered the young girl inside.

She led her through the large house and into the living room where a young boy was sprawled out across the couch scowling a pile of music sheets.

Rei grinned. "Hey Rou."

He looked up in surprise and a smile broadened across his lips. "Rei! You came early."

He jumped up from the lounge and bounded over to us. Rei rolled her eyes, he hadn't changed a lot during the time she had known him, it didn't matter much that they were both thirteen, they were still those silly eight year old's inside. He gently pushed me towards the staircase, calling out to his mum as he went.

"Ok mum, we're going upstairs to hang out in my room." He sounded tired and Rei couldn't help but giggle. He was always annoyed with his parents when she came around.

"Ok, you too have fun!" His mother was laughing as well and gave Rei a little wave as she ran up the stairs with Rou. They too of them walked along wide hallway, Rei buried in her thoughts as she glanced over to Rou. They had both grown up a lot too, while maintaining their childishness; Rou was taller now and slimmer.

"Handsomer too…" Rei's thoughts blurted out and her face flushed red at the thought. They were almost at the door to his bedroom when another one burst open and a small body slammed into Rei's legs, almost tripping her.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!" A little voice cried happily and she bent down to hug the little boy. He peeked up at her with a huge smile, his golden eye sparkling.

"Look at you Kaito! You're getting so big!" Rei smiled and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm weally big now!" He sat in her lap and smiled up at her.

"And how old are you now?"

"Fwee!" He said proudly and held up three little fingers.

Rei giggled, Kaito had become very attached to her since she was always at their house and always called her 'Onee-chan' or 'Onee-sama'. She loved him back; she had always wished she could have had an adorable younger bother. Kaito coughed and she looked down at him with concern, he was looking rather pale and thinner than normal.

"You feeling ok?" She asked him and he shook his head.

She reached up to touch his forehead, he had a fever. She frowned and lifted him up carrying him towards his room.

"Go tell your mum." Rei called to Rou and heard him hurry down the stairs.

She laid Kaito down in his bed and gave him a stern look. "You've been feeling sick all day haven't you, you need to tell me things like that ok?"

He gave a little nod. "I'm sorry Onee-chan."

She pushed his ash coloured hair back from his face and smiled at him. "It's alright, I just want you to feel better." His mum came in then, and she left them alone. It had grown late as they were distracted with Kaito and Rei apologized to Rou when she left, she promised herself she'd come over as soon as she could.

* * *

The weeks went by in no time at all and Rei found herself once again standing on her best friend's doorstep, a large hooded coat on to keep out the cold. She rang the doorbell and waited, looking down at the beautiful snow covered lawn. The door was wrenched open and Rou blinked in surprise.

"Dammit, you were coming over weren't you?" He groaned and put a hand to his head, hitting himself.

Rei stared in bewilderment at her distressed friend and pulled his hand from his head. "What's going on? What's wrong with you? It's like you haven't been sleeping again."

He sighed and steered me inside, slumping against the door as soon as it was closed.

"It's Kai." He murmured, using her favourite nickname for his younger brother.

Rei's eyes widened in shock and he looked up at her with a dark expression.

"He's still sick?" She asked anxiously and Rou nodded miserably.

"It's only getting worse, the fever's, the bleeding, the infections, they just won't go away." His voice sounded tortured and Rei reached out for him, then pulled her hand back at loss of what she could do to help him cheer up.

They both rushed up the stairs after Rei took her coat off revealing the bloody red dress she had on underneath. She quietly stepped into the bedroom where Rou's mother was leaning over her younger son.

"Mrs. Yoshida…" Rei whispered and the lady glanced back at Rei, her hand squeezing Rou's tightly.

"It's Leukemia." She explained in a strained voice, her face grief-stricken. A hand flew to Rei's mouth and she felt tears in her eyes as she stepped forward to stand beside the bed and bent down as a Kaito looked over to her, his face pale and his nose bloody.

"Onee-sama." He said in a small voice and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey." Rei said quietly and brushed his sweaty hair from his face to place a soft kiss on his forehead. The frail little boy coughed allowing Rei to glimpse at his bleeding gums. Her heart dropped and she bit her lip, one lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"I was told he wouldn't last much longer…" Mrs. Yoshida explained quietly and Rei stood up, stepping back to Rou. She slid her hand into his and hugged him tightly, his hands patted her head and he murmured to his mother that they were leaving.

As soon as they walked out onto the balcony outside his bedroom Rei let out the sobs.

"It's… it's so shocking!" She blubbered and Rou leaned against the railing, staring out across the pure white landscape around him.

She joined him and she breath fogged around them, she was freezing out here only in a thin dress.

His eyes seemed distant and his voice was solemn when he finally spoke. "It's hard to believe that a world that creates such beauty." He gestured out across the white. "Can produce such cruelty by letting an innocent young boy suffer with disease raging through him."

Rei said nothing, Rou sounded so… grown up, so wise and so saddened.

She held his cold hand. "The world is a heartless place."

When he didn't reply she looked up as saw the tears pouring from his eyes. For Rei it was a shock, she had never seen him look so vulnerable, so scared ever before in her life. She hugged him tightly and heard his small sob as he cried against her shoulder.

"So this is what it's like to be even closer than best friends." She thought and she held him there, looking out over the bitter cold land suddenly not appearing as kind and beautiful as it did before.


End file.
